


Lighthouse in the Night

by Amahami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: French, French speaking Remus, French speaking Sirius, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mentions of homophobia, Mutual Pining, Peter and Marlene are only mentioned, Pining, Remus speaks French, Sirius speaks French, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahami/pseuds/Amahami
Summary: Prompt from an anon on @captofthesswolfstar ’s blog: Sirius admits his feelings to Remus in French thinking Remus doesn’t know French but being the swot he is, does. And responds saying he feels the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfstarPups90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/gifts).



> In time for Sirius' birthday (although not by much). Have some cliché Wolfstar fluff. <3

Sirius had been pining after one of his best mates for years now. He didn’t know how long he had been before he realised it, but it was a couple months after he realised Remus was a werewolf.

That was four years ago. He knew everything about Remus. His secrets, his fears, his ambitions… He thought he had every scar and freckle memorised, too. He tried not to stare when anyone was awake. He knew how the world felt about queers. He liked his life at Hogwarts too much to risk losing it because he liked a cock in his mouth instead of a clitoris. I mean, did it matter, really?

 _Focus._ Sirius reminded himself. He was tired of pining silently. He needed to get it out. He needed to tell _somebody,_ before he exploded. There was only so much shower wanking and fingering could get a guy.

Which led him to this moment. He was sat on Remus’ bed, dirty jumper in hand. Nothing calmed him down quite like the swot’s jumpers. He inhaled slowly.

He knew he had time yet, before he could expect Moony back. He was in the library tutoring some Ravenclaw. They had gotten distracted in Charms, researching the history of whatever charm they were learning, and how charms are developed. They were behind in class, so Remus volunteered to help out.

James was stuck with Slughorn scrubbing cauldrons again, for getting caught slipping a cranberry into Snivellus’ cauldron, and thus blowing it into his face. 

Worth it. Snivellus lost his eyebrows and half his hair. And Peter was hanging out with Marlene and pretending to be her boyfriend to get some guy to leave her alone. He wasn’t due back until dinner, as was James.

Remus, on the other hand, would likely be back around half-four. What on Earth was he going to say? _Hey mate, I want your cock up my arse?_ That would go over well. 

He snorted to himself, then glanced at the alarm clock Pete had managed to convince to work in their dorm. It was four. Focusing was crucial. 

_Hey Remus, my stomach turns to butterbeer whenever you smirk at me when we’re in class. Care to kiss?_ Ugh. He’d never get anywhere.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to focus better. Sirius’ thoughts became more scattered and uncontrolled, and he didn’t notice himself falling asleep.

Sirius jolted awake at the sound of the dormitory door slamming open, and sat up abruptly.

Remus looked exhausted, his perpetual eye bags purple, face drawn and pale. A quick cast in Sirius’ mind reminded him of the full moon in a few days’ time. It was visible on his friend’s body. He was walking stiffly, his skin was pulled tighter around his body, the scars on his face more prominent than during the new moon.

Remus’ curls were a mess, and he was shaking. One eyebrow quirked upwards, and only after a couple moments contemplation did Sirius realise Remus was waiting for an explanation.

“Er?” Sirius intelligently asked.

“Is there a reason you were having a kip in my bed with your nose in my disgusting jumper, Sirius?” Remus dropped his bag carelessly onto the ground next to his bed.

Sirius just stared at Remus, at the freckles on his face (he counted them once. 1,379. If you were looking closely, anyway). 

Remus sighed, “Look, Sirius, whatever it is, can it wait until dinner? I need a quick kip. I’m bloody exhausted.”

Sirius was up before he knew what he was doing, his body trained to obey Remus. Said teenager gave him a funny look before slowly sitting on the side of the bed and slipping his shoes off.

“Vous avez mon amour, vous avez mon phare, et ma vie est la nuit. D’accord? Je t’adore. Non, je t’aime! Le Lune, je t’aime. Je t’aime beaucoup et je me parle à moi. Parfait. Mais vous avez parfait, et vous avez beau. Très beau. Baiser.” Sirius panted, face bright red. He turned away, mumbling something or another about leaving. 

_You are my love, you are my lighthouse, and my life is the night. Okay? I adore you. No, I love you! Moon, I love you. I love you a lot, and I am speaking to myself. Perfect. But you are pefect, and you are handsome. Very handsome. Fuck._

“Un moment. Chien, tu m’aimes? Moi? Vous. Moi?” Remus sighed happily, “Vrai? Ne farce pas? Parce que je t’aime aussi, Chien. Tu es parfait, et beau, et… Baiser, Chien! Je t’aime. Tu m’aimes. Zut. Tu m’aimes.” 

_One moment. Dog, you love me? Me? You. Me? Remus sighed happily, Really? No joke? Because I love you too, Dog. You are perfect, and handsome and… Fuck, Dog! I love you. You love me. Damn. You love me._

Remus ran his hands through his hair, his face bright red, “Tu m’aimes. Vrai?”

_You love me. Really?_

Sirius stared at Remus before responding, “Vrai. Je t’aime beaucoup, ma Lune. Je t’aime.” Sirius blinked blankly, watching Remus.

_Really. I love you a lot, my moon. I love you._

Remus grinned, more than when he pulled off a prank mostly on his own and the other three got caught but not him. He got up from the bed and wrapped his hands behind Sirius’ neck.

“Bien. Maintenant.” Remus leaned in and closed the distance between them in a kiss. It was tentative, soft, but definitely there. 

_Good. Now._

When they pulled apart, Sirius cocked his head to the side, “Vous parlez le français?”

_You speak French?_

Remus shrugged, “Ouais. Ma cousine, Josette, vit au Québec. Nous, ma famille, visitons le Québec parfois, en été.”

_Yeah. My cousin, Josette, lives in Quebec. We, my family, visit Quebec sometimes, in summer._

“Such a bloody swot.” Sirius closed the distance between them again, and there was no more speaking until James threw the door open to the dormitory.

“MERLIN'S BLOODY BOLLOCKS.” He turned away, “Put some wards or something up next time, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t taken French in like six years, and had to consult Google Translate a bit towards the end. I also want to bring attention to the French they speak, respectively. Remus speaks a slangy, Quebec-French, whereas Sirius speaks a very formal France-French.
> 
> You can find me at [ryanthedemiboy](http://ryanthedemiboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
